


It's Time [fanvid] (Imagine Dragons)

by arestlesswind



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Fuck You Rian Johnson, Gen, though if you love tlj you should still like the video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestlesswind/pseuds/arestlesswind
Summary: "I'm never changing who I am."
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo
Kudos: 6





	It's Time [fanvid] (Imagine Dragons)

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube direct link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFQv_6YbMXk


End file.
